The Angel of Death
by GhostQueen187
Summary: Ever since becoming the Mistress of Death Malia Potter took a backseat as the world around her crumbled and wizards and witches practically became non existent. That was until she met him. And now she will do whatever it takes to protect him and his fellow gladers.(femHarry x Newt)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be in both Newt's and Malia's (female Harry) perspective so if you see a Pov change don't get too confused**

 **Malia's Pov**

Malia had been the mistress of death for quite a long time now. So long that she could barely remember her lif before becoming what she was. She watched as the people she once called friends grew old and past away peacefully in their sleep from under her invisibility cloak. She watched as civilization reached its end and a government called WCKED gavered up innocent children who could possibly be immune to the flares and chucked them into a maze with only a name.

She never got involved though her days of saving people were over. It's not like she didn't want to it's just she simply saw no reason to. After all her whole kind had died out not long after the flares hit so what good would it do her to save these people? That's at least what she thought until she met _him._ Her day started off like any other. She had to seen to her duties as mistress of death as usual when she felt a tug in her gut.

She ignored it at first but when it became almost painful she knew something was wrong. It was as if her magic was trying to tell her something and who was she to ignore it after all her magic had gotten her out of more situations then she could count. Trusting her magic she apparated to were ever her magic wanted her hoping it didn't get her killed. She'd probably come back to life but that would be a real pain.

She looked around in confusion when she saw she was in some kind of maze before realization hit her. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," she sighed. Suddenly Malia heard someone, most likely male cried out in pain. She sighed before grabbing her bow and enchanted arrows "looks like my hero days aren't over I thought I was retired damn it!"

 **Newt's Pov**

Newt knew he was dead the moment he jumped off the wall and shattered the bones in his leg. Even though he didn't die straight away like he intended he definitely wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and he highly doubted anyone was searching for him. He definatly knew he was dead when a greaver turned up because he was in no condition to run away from it let alone fight it off.

So instead of running he raised his head and put on a brave face like he usually did back at the glade. That was until something peculiar happened. When the greaver lunged at him it was suddenly flung back as if it had run into an invisible wall. Then suddenly a _girl_ of all things came out from under some cloak and was aiming a bow and arrow at the greaver all the while standing in front of him protectively.

Newt couldn't believe it! First of all the girl was bloody gorgeous that much he could tell. The girl had long straight black hair and intense green eyes that looked like they were looking into your soul. She was wearing a black shirt with long black pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots. The second thing was that she somehow threw the greaver back without so much as lifting a finger!

The greater shrieked angrily and lunged forward again determined to finish her. Newt cried out to warn her but she merely smirked at the greaver calmly placing an arrow in her bow before shooting it at the creature. The arrow exploded upon impact causing the greaver to stumble back and off its feet. The mysterious girl then pulled out a pair of knives and plunged them deep into the greaver killing it instantly. He couldn't help but notice that the knives were covered in strange symbols as she put them away.

she turned to face him "are you all right?" She asked in a soft voice as she knelt beside me. Newt sat their gaping at her and not knowing what to say muttered a short "bloody hell," before passing out. The last thing he heard was her laugh lightly before being overcome by darkness.

 **Malia's Pov**

Malia couldn't help but laugh at the boy's odd behaviour. He strangely reminded her of Ron but skinnier and blonde. She actually found him kind of cute in a boyish and adventurous way. She sat down on the ground and cradled his head in her lap biting her lip upon seeing his injured leg. A shadowy figure appeared behind her and Malia instantly recognized who he was. "What brings you here today death?" She asked in a friendly voice.

Death gazed solomely anther before his gaze fell on the boy in her lap. "The boy tried to take his own life it is time for him to be surendered to me mistress." My eyes widened in horror. Even though Malia had only just met him she felt connected to the boy. There was something about him that was familiar to her. An idea to save him suddenly came to mind. She closed her eyes in concentration gently placing her hands on the boys chest. It glowed slightly and the boy let out a slight moan showing it had indeed worked causing Malia to smile.

Malia turned to face Death and saw he was gazing at her in shock "mistress why would you save him?" Malia smiled and stroked the boy's hair "I don't know I just feel like he's too important to be let go. Like it's not his time." Death looked like he was about to reply when they heard a voice cry out "Newt!" Death disappeared immediately and Malia set Newt down gently and picked up her invisibility cloak. Before she left to find a safe place to rest in the maze (because despite it all she felt like she would be staying a while) she leaned down to whisper in Newt's ear "don't give up Newt you have no idea how important you are yet," she whispered in his ear before placing the cloak on completely and kissed him on the head before disappearing with a soft pop.

 **Newt's Pov**

When Newt came to he saw the girl was gone and he was in a bed with his leg splinted. Newt sat up in the bed and tried to walk wincing with every step he took. When he opened the door he saw the other gladers were sitting around a fire talking to themselves. Newt hopped over to them "hey you slintheads star without me?" Their eyes snapped up to face him before they all grinned and sat him down with them. "Great to see you up again you shank! You had us scared for a minute we thought you were dead!" Minho said clapping him on the shoulder.

Newt chuckled "well I would of been if it wasn't for that girl." Minho frowned while the other boys whispered to themselves "what girl?" Newt frowned "you know the girl in the maze? the one who saved my life?" Minho shook his head "sorry Newt I didn't see no girl you sure your not hallucinating?" Newt was about to reply when Chuck pointed to his shirt "hey Newt what's that?" Newt frowned before moving his shirt a little to see what Vhuck was talking about.

His eyes widened "what the shank!?" He cried scratching at the mysterious mark on his chest. Right there just see his heart should be was a triangle with a line in the middle and circle. The boys gavered around to see the mysterious mark on his chest. "Dude I think you have some sort of guardian angel or something," Chuck said pointing at it. "A toast to the Angel!" Minho suddenly shouted "may she protect us like she did this slinthead!" The boys cheered lifting their jars in the air. Suddenly a soft voice almost like a gentle breeze filled Newt's ears _"Don't give up Newt you have no idea how important you are yet,"_ Newt couldn't help but grin. Maybe he did have some sort of angel watching out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Newt's Pov ~Dream~**

 _Newt opened his eyes and sat up scanning his surroundings and saw that he was inside the maze. This wouldn't have been the first time he had dreamed about the maze but this dream seemed different to all the others. Out of nowhere a stag appeared in front of him glowing brightly. The stag looked at him before taking off further into the maze. Newt being the curious person he was decided to follow the mysterious stag determined to find where it came from._

 _When Newt finally caught up to the mysterious stag his eyes widened in surprise. There sitting calmly gently patting the glowing stag was the mysterious girl who had saved him in the maze. "It's you," he whispered taking hesitant steps towards her. She smiled at him before muttering something to the stag causing it to disappear. "Hello Newt," she said smiling at him. Newt gulped "who are you?" he found himself asking. The girl chuckled "I'm afraid the answer you seek is not as simple as you believe and would take a long time to explain." Newt put his hands on his hips and raised his chin "I happen to have a great deal of time for said explanation."_

 _The girl chuckled before patting the ground beside her "have a seat Newt," she said. Newt walked to her and sat beside her on the ground looking at her expectantly. The girl smiled at him again before tracing the mark on his chest "Newt do you have any idea what this symbol means?" she asked him. Newt shook his head "no why? Is it important?" "In order to discover who I am then yes I guess you can say it's important," she said pulling her hand away from us chest. "This symbol represents the Deathly Hallows." Newt frowned not familiar with that term "Deathly Hallows? What are they?" She smiled at him but Newt could tell it didn't quite reach her eyes._

 _"Long ago their were three brothers-" "what do three brothers have to do with the Deathly Hallows?" Newt asked her. She frowned obviously not happy to have been interrupted "well you would find that out if you let me finish." Newt smiled sheepishly "sorry." The girl nodded excepting his apology before continuing with her story "long ago their lived three brothers. These three brothers were special you see because they had something not everyone possessed. They had magic," Newt's eyes widened as the shadows moved to form the shadows of three men obviously the three brothers but chose not to say anything._

 _"As these three brothers were walking a long a path they came across this gap between them and the other side of the path which at the bottom had a rushing river. The gap was too wide to jump and the river was too fast to swim so the brothers used their magic to form a bridge in order to reach the other side. This however did not please death because he had claimed many souls from people who had foolishly tried to swim across. Death appeared before the three brothers but pretended to congratulate them for there efforts and offered them anything they desired as payment for beating death."_

 _"the first brother asked death for a wand more powerful then any other wand in the world. Death carved a wand for the first brother out of an old oak tree and gave it to him. The second brother however wanted a stone that could bring people back from the dead so he could be with his fiancé who had tragically passed away early. So death grabbed a nearby pebble and gave it to the second brother. The Third brother however was much smarter and did not trust death so he asked for an invisibility cloak that not even death could see under. Death grudgingly handed the third brother his own invisibility cloak."_

 _Newt watched in awe as the shadows moved to form the body of the first brother proudly holding his new wand "the first brother traveled across the land challenging people to duels and would win every single time. However one night he revealed that his wand was the most powerful wand in the world so one of his rivals snuck in his room that night and slit his throat while he slept and hen death claimed the first brother." The shadow of he first brother was taken by a shadowy figure and was replaced by the second brother._

 _"the second brother used the stone to resurrect his beloved however she was only a shade and eventually grew depressed causing the second brother to kill himself in order to be with her so death claimed his as well." The second brother disappeared and was replaced by the third still hiding under the invisibility cloak._

 _"Death looked everywhere for the third brother but he couldn't find him because he had given him his own invisibility cloak. The third brother lived a long life and eventually gave his cloak to his son and greeted death like an old friend."the final brother disappeared off the wall as the story came to an end. Newt however was still a bit confused._

 _"Don't get me wrong it was a very interesting story but what does it have to do with who you are?" The girl smiled sadly "there was a legend that said whoever owned the three deathly Hallows became the master of death," she closed her eyes and held out her palm "the elder wand," a thin elegant looking wand landed in her hand "the resurrection stone," a smoove surfaced stone appeared beside he wand "and the invisibility cloak." He girl pulled out a silver cloak and put it on causing her body to disappear._

 _"Whoever owns these things becomes the master of death," she opened her eyes and stared at him intensely "now Newt tell me...who am I?" Newt's eyes widened in shock "your the master of death?" She smiled sadly "technically it's Mistress but yes I am the master of death." Newt frowned a thought coming to him "t wait if your the master- sorry mistress of death then why did you save me?" He asked. She giggled "That's because your special Newt." Newt rolled his eyes "yes you've said that before but what makes me special?"_

 _She smiled at him before taking his hand "because Newt your like me." Newt froze "w-what?" She laughed again "your like me-" "I know I heard you but how the shuck am I like you!?" He asked jumping up. How the bloody hell could they be similar! She was this magical angel thing and last time he checked Newt was pretty sure he wasn't no master of death._

 _She grinned "you're like me, you possess magic in your very veins. Considering wizards and witches have been nearly extincted for the past century I'm pretty sure you would be considered a muggleborn-" "muggleborn?" He asked not familiar with the term. Her lip twitched up "a muggleborn is a witch or wizard in your case who was born magical to non-magical parents. I wasn't kidding when I said you were special you know."_

 _Newt ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe it! He had magic! Truth be told the thought of any magic existing was a bit hard to wrap his head around but he would eventually get used to it. "How do you know I have magic?" He asked. She stood up and grabbed his hand placing her hand on the mark on his chest once more "what I did in order to save you wouldn't have worked if the person I saved didn't have a magical core. Truth be told you probably would of died upon impact from your fall if it wasn't for your magic."_

 _Newt's eyes widened seems this was becoming a habit "my magic...saved me?" She raised a brow at him "you think your leg getting caught in that vine was an accident? No your magic saw you were in danger and tried its best to save you. Of course it couldn't do much since it's very rusty and is fairly new." She opened her mouth to say more but quickly shut it as her eyes widened slightly before becoming solem "I'm afraid our time is up your about to wake up soon." She moved to walk away but he grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving just yet "wait will I ever see you again? I want to learn more about my magic!" He asked._

 _She smiled at him gently prying herself out of his grip "Don't worry I'll see you every night when you fall asleep," she suddenly smiled mischievously at him "and by the way my real names Malia."_

 **~Dream end~**

Newt sat up breathing heavily from his realistic dream. Was any of that real? Newt suddenly felt a stinging on his chest and looked down to see the mark on his chest glowing slightly. He smiled "Malia huh?" He said testing out her name on his tongue. Newt suddenly found himself looking forward to his dreams.


End file.
